Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 7
by Chut Up Bushes
Summary: This is only for my C2. It's my version of Season 7, well, the episode summaries at least. But you can also write your own fanfic or one of mine. The C2 is called Season 7 Rewind. Under Buffy, duh. Check it out.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 7

Episode 1: New Things

It's Dawn's first day back at Sunnydale High School, totally new and renovated. But what Dawn doesn't know it that the new Science teacher has something other than teaching her class in mind.

Episode 2: Familiar Faces

As Buffy is running an errand one day, she sees Spike- in full daylight. And what she discovers is something no one expected.

Episode 3: Same Time, Same Place

(Original episode)

Willow's return to Sunnydale proves problematic when she is literally unable to see her friends, and vice versa - and is inadvertently left behind with a creature that paralyzes its victims and flays them alive.

Episode 4: Who Am I?

Spike still thinks he's Jack, and he starts to blame Buffy for the fact that he's going insane in the high school's basement. Jack, bent on revenge, escapes from his hideout and starts hunting Buffy down.

Episode 5: Burned

After Anya overhears Willow insulting her, she gets angry and decides to summon a demon to scare Willow. But when the demon gets out of hand, Anya makes the situation even worse on herself… and Willow.

Episode 6: Him

(Original episode)

Dawn, Buffy, Anya, and even Willow find themselves hopelessly in love with a high school quarterback and set out to win his affection. Meanwhile, Xander and Spike search for the source of the spell that has bewitched the girls.

Episode 7: Body Replacement

A spell gone awry leaves the confused Scoobies wondering if Willow's completely healed… and how exactly, to get back to their real selves.

Episode 8: Wanted

Anya strangely takes someone under her wing when the young woman claims that something is after her- something that isn't human.

Episode 9: Bring in the New Girl

D'Hoffryn is angry that Anya has quit the demon business- he only has a handful of demons left and he wants to change that. Meanwhile, Diana gets acquainted with the Scooby Gang- in particular Willow.

Episode 10: Don't Do It

As D'Hoffryn's plan is revealed, Buffy and the others plan a full on attack- strongly against Anya's will. In the midst of this, Diana and Willow have a nice dinner to get away from all the craziness.

Episode 11: Everyone Makes Mistakes

The tragedy of her mistake has made Buffy back down from her leader position and let the others take control. But what she doesn't realize is that she has made an even bigger mistake.

Episode 12: Home with the Bacon

Giles finally returns from England to help the Scoobies plan a better battle to defeat D'Hoffryn and the Uber-vamps. He also delivers some surprising news about Diana.

Episode 13: Be Mine

When Willow and Diana share their first kiss, they and the rest of the gang wake up the next morning as thirteen-year-olds.

Episode 14: Persuasion

D'Hoffryn has persuaded Andrew to kill Diana before she becomes too much of a threat to him and his plan. But Diana catches him before he even has time to think about it- and Andrew is greatly interrogated to find out what exactly D'Hoffryn plans to do with them all.

Episode 15: Love Me Again

Willow- and Diana- get a great shock when someone shows up at the house, confused and in love. The Scoobies discover later that it's all part of D'Hoffryn's plot.

Episode 16: Apology Unaccepted

Xander goes on his first date in a year- and Anya goes missing. The gang figures that she's upset at Xander having a date- but they should start searching soon because that's not it at all.

Episode 17: Inside Your Mind

Willow has to choose between the one she loved and lost- and the one she loves right now. Meanwhile, a demon in disguise gets into Buffy's and Spike's thoughts.

Episode 18: Metamorphosis

After her near death experience, Anya appreciates everyone around her much more- and tries to find a way to bring Dawn out of her coma.

Episode 19: Storm of the Century

Everyone's starting to flee Sunnydale as the word spreads of the coming apocalypse. Giles leaves town when Willow begins to question his authority- leaving the others more vulnerable to D'Hoffryn's constant attacks.

Episode 20: One Down

After Diana's sudden death, Willow goes into depression mode- and then realized something was quite off when Diana was killed.

Episode 21: Searching

Tara, Anya, and Dawn search desperately for Diana when they realize the truth about what happened a week ago. But this is exactly what D'Hoffryn wanted- them alone and vulnerable.

Episode 22: The End

The battle's on- it's Buffy, Spike, Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Andrew and Diana against the most powerful demon and his thousands of minions- not everyone will survive- and hearts will be broken by the end of this series.


End file.
